The present invention relates to substituted dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids and to related compounds that are convertible to dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids in the environment or in plants and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
Certain substituted dibenzo[d,g][1,3]dioxocin-6-carboxylic acids and certain of their corresponding esters and amides are known in the art and are reported to possess specific pharmacological utilities. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,173 and 3,553,234 and J. Medicinal Chemistry, 15, 1273-1278 (1972). Little else is known about this class of compounds.
The production of quality food and fiber is highly dependent on the availability of safe and effective herbicides to control unwanted vegetation. New compounds that are useful in this regard are continuously sought and when found, highly prized.